


All the endings we deserve

by Alley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'cause it doesn't deserve to exist basically, 15x20 doesn't exist, F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, but it's a surprise, there is another couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: "Puoi averla. La cosa che volevi."Sette varianti di uno stesso finale: Castiel ritorna e lui e Dean hanno il loro lieto fine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alle persone con cui ho ~~tirato bestemmie per tutte le ultime 24 ore~~ condotto questo viaggio.
> 
> _«A wise man once told me: family don't end in blood.»_
> 
> Anche se Dabb ha provato ostinatamente a farcene dubitare, era, è e sarà sempre vero. Per i personaggi, e per noi.  
> Con amore,  
> Gabriella.

“Jack---”

Jack non gli consente di andare oltre: fa un cenno con il capo che significa _voltati_ e Dean sente il cuore balzargli dritto in gola prim’ancora di eseguire la disposizione.

Non realizza nemmeno di essersi mosso: un attimo prima sta guardando Castiel con gli occhi sbalorditi di chi ha davanti un miracolo e quello dopo lo sta tenendo stretto, così forte che se Castiel non avesse la forza bruta di una creatura celeste starebbe di certo patendo la pressione esercitata dalle sue braccia.

“Dean---”

“Anch’io.”

Castiel si rilassa sotto l'effetto di quelle parole e, finalmente, ricambia l’abbraccio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits alla teoria secondo cui Castiel avrebbe assunto il ruolo di angelo della morte.

“Non ho bisogno della baby sitter: torna dalle tue donne, Sammy.”

“Se la cavano benissimo da sole.”

Dean sa che è la verità. Non sono Eileen e Mary, il problema, ma le occhiaie scure che bordano gli occhi di Sam e la stanchezza che gli calca le spalle come un mantello pesante. Suo fratello ha bisogno di prendersi una pausa, di dormire in un posto diverso da quella sedia di plastica in cui entra a stento, ma ha anche bisogno di prendersi cura di lui, e questo è qualcosa di cui Dean ha una comprensione cristallina dettata dal cuore più che dalla testa. Per questo lo invita a tornarsene a casa, ma allo stesso tempo, accetta il rifiuto che Sam oppone senza insistere né protestare. 

“I medici hanno detto che stai migliorando.”

Accetta anche le bugie. Non perché abbia bisogno di sentirsele dire, ma perché Sam ne ha di raccontarsene. Dean è stato vicino alla morte troppe volte per non riconoscerne il sentore: l’ha ingannata, provocata, battuta, l’ha persino uccisa, e sa che ora è prossima a prendersi la sua rivincita.

Forse, in fondo, è giusto che Dean gliela conceda.

“Certo: sto una favola.”

Come a schernire l’audacia di quell’affermazione, la fatica lo sopraffà e lo costringe a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riapre, la sedia su cui Sam se ne stava seduto è sparita insieme a lui. L’unica presenza nella stanza dalle pareti esageratamente bianche è Castiel. Acceso da quella visione, un ricordo sgualcito riemerge dal fondo della memoria di Dean. Mostra una camera d’ospedale e c’è sempre lui dentro il letto, ma ha venticinque anni e non sessanta, e ci sono lacrime sul suo viso e nessun tumore a divorargli il fegato. Castiel sarebbe identico a come appare in quella immagine e a come Dean se lo ricorda – a com’è nei sogni che sogna ogni notte, a come lo dipingono le fantasie che ha coltivato come fiori destinati a non sbocciare mai – se non fosse per il trench che indossa. È nero come la pece e la cravatta che ricade sulla camicia immacolata ne imita il colore. Dean pensa distrattamente che non fa pendant con il blu dei suoi occhi, e che è un peccato, perché un blu come quello meriterebbe di esser messo costantemente in risalto.

Deve compiere uno sforzo sovrumano per tirare fuori la voce. Non è sicuro che la cosa abbia a che fare con il modo in cui la malattia lo ha fiaccato. “Stai bene. Vestito di nero.”

“Anche tu stai bene.”

La risata che Dean sbuffa è leggera, eppure, gli pesa sul petto come fosse un enorme macigno. “Continui a vedermi migliore di quello che sono, Cas.”

Castiel non dice niente. Si avvicina al bordo del letto, si pianta lì e fissa Dean con due occhi tristi e bellissimi. Sono sempre stati bellissimi, gli occhi di Castiel. Dean si è vietato di perdersi al loro interno per paura di non riuscire più a ritrovarsi, ma forse dopotutto non sarebbe stato poi così grave. Forse avrebbe potuto permetterselo, con un pizzico di coraggio in più. 

“Avrei voluto che non toccasse mai a te.”

“Doveva succedere prima o poi. Ho avuto più tempo di quanto avrei potuto mai desiderarne.”

_Ho avuto più tempo di quanto ne avrei avuto se tu non mi avessi salvato._

Le dita di Castiel tratteggiano leggere il dorso della mano di Dean, solcando le piaghe che segnano la pelle. Dean rovescia la mano e le stringe, vincendo l’esitazione nascosta dentro quel gesto compiuto a metà. È la prova che Castiel pensa ancora di non poterlo avere. Non c’è motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto cambiare idea, in effetti. Dean non ha mai smentito quella convinzione; non gli ha mai detto che era suo, che lo è stato fin dal principio. Non gli ha mai detto che anche lui lo---

“Avrei dovuto risponderti.”

“Non ce n’era bisogno.”

Dean è certo che ce ne fosse eccome, ma tiene per sé l’obiezione. Si concentra sul calore generato dal punto di contatto tra la sua mano e quella di Castiel come se non esistesse nient’altro al mondo al di fuori di quello. Non pensa a come sarebbe stata una vita in cui fosse la norma e non una deroga, potersi toccare in quel modo, perché il tempo del dolore e del rimpianto è finito: ora è il tempo di riposare.

“Allora: dove mi porti?”

“Dove meriti di stare.” Dean è pronto ad andare: l’unico motivo per cui non vuole chiudere gli occhi è per tenerli aperti sul viso di Castiel. Non vuole smettere di guardarlo. Non vuole perderlo di nuovo e non poter fare nulla per riaverlo indietro. “Sta’ tranquillo: ci penso io a te.”

Ma forse, questa volta, non dovrà farlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean mentirebbe, se negasse di aver fantasticato sul suo Paradiso, malgrado non abbia mai creduto fino in fondo che la sua anima fosse destinata ad avere un posto riservato ai piani alti. Se lo è immaginato come una strada infinita da percorrere a bordo di Baby, come un mondo senza mostri da combattere e apocalissi da sventare, come un’oasi felice in cui tutti quelli che ha amato sono vivi e sono con lui. 

Nel momento in cui vede Castiel in piedi ad aspettarlo, capisce di non aver mai elaborato una versione accurata tanto quanto quella che la realtà gli sta offrendo.

A fronte di quella immagine, l’ultimo ricordo che conserva di Castiel gli torna prepotentemente alla mente: le lacrime che gli rotolavano lungo le guance, la pressione della sua mano sopra la spalla, il sorriso beato in cui la sua bocca si è piegata prima che il Vuoto--- 

“Mi dispiace che sia stato inutile.”

Aver vanificato il sacrificio che Castiel ha compiuto è l’unica cosa che rimpiange della sua morte. Se n’è andato per permettere a Jack di neutralizzare Chuck; se n’è andato per essere finalmente libero; se n’è andato per salvare il mondo, e Sam, e per far sì che riavesse Eileen e fosse amato da lei nel modo in cui merita.

Se n’è andato con il cuore in pace ed è più di quanto potesse chiedere dopo aver vissuto con il tormento per tutto il tempo in cui ha creduto di essere nient’altro che un burattino manovrato dalla mano di qualcun altro. Ha avuto torto a farsi abbattere da quella paura: una cosa vera c’era, nella sua vita, e continua ad esserci anche adesso che è finita. Quella cosa se ne sta davanti a lui con addosso il suo trench stropicciato e in viso un’espressione che sembra ribadire con gli occhi il messaggio che gli è stato recapitato a voce prima che il Vuoto sopravvenisse a reclamare il suo tributo. Dean non è stato capace di rispondergli, ma ora ha tutta l'eternità a disposizione per rimediare.

“Non è stato inutile: è stato per te.”

Dean annuisce piano. Malgrado ritenga di non avere il diritto di pretendere da Castiel più di quanto abbia già ricevuto, non può reprimere la domanda che gli sale alle labbra. “Quindi…veglierai su di me?”

“Per tutto il tempo che vorrai.”


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Dean si libera dell’impaccio dell’ultimo indumento, Castiel lo guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella su cui i suoi occhi si siano posati. E sì che deve averne viste, di cose belle, nel corso di un’esistenza antica come il tempo: dalla creazione delle galassie a quella degli oceani, passando per cieli e monti e costellazioni.

Dean non ha mai pensato a se stesso come a una cosa bella. Non può sopportare il peso di essere visto così, di essere _guardato_ così. Per questo, interrompe la contemplazione assorta di Castiel prendendogli una mano e portandosela tra le gambe. Quando la avvolge attorno a sé, viene scosso da un brivido che lo percorre da capo a piedi, facendo tremare il suo intero corpo contro quello di Castiel. 

Il tempo di smaltire il fremito e Dean comincia a dettare il ritmo.

“È questa? La cosa che sapevi di non poter avere.” 

Castiel non risponde. Si limita ad assecondare i gesti di Dean, come se tutto il suo essere fosse assorbito da quel compito, come se non potesse metterci nemmeno un briciolo di attenzione in meno. Dean deve compiere uno sforzo di concentrazione per non perdersi, per impedire ai gemiti di ingoiare ciò che deve dire, che ha _bisogno_ di dire, e che Castiel si merita di ascoltare.

“Puoi averla.” Castiel emette un respiro roco e quel solo, singolo suono accende nel petto di Dean un fuoco più grande di quello che il pugno di Castiel alimenta muovendosi lungo la sua erezione. “Ti darò tutto, tutto, _tutto_ ” gli dice all'orecchio e spinge, spinge, _spinge_. “Te lo prometto.”

A qualsiasi costo, e a qualunque condizione, manterrà la parola.


	5. Chapter 5

Quello in cui Dean si muove non è semplice buio. Nel buio hai percezione di quello che è nascosto alla vista, hai un sentore vago ma persistente dello spazio che ti circonda, hai riferimenti presenti pur nella loro assenza. Quello in cui Dean si muove non è semplice buio: è _niente_. 

Castiel non può passare l’eternità in un posto del genere. Dean non lo permetterà.

“Gli umani non hanno diritto d'accesso.”

La voce che gli parla potrebbe provenire da un punto qualsiasi o star risuonando direttamente tra le pareti della sua testa: Dean non è in grado di stabilirlo.

“Eppure eccomi qui.” È come se il Vuoto _ringhiasse_. La potenza di quella reazione riverbera tutt’intorno come una scossa di terremoto, generando un’onda d’urto da cui Dean viene quasi abbattuto. “Sono venuto per Castiel.”

“Non avevo dubbi.” Lo scherno del Vuoto è come un getto di acido che gli ustiona la pelle. “Ricordo la prima volta che è stato qui. Rimpiangeva _così tanto_ il fatto di non poterti avere.”

Dean serra la mascella e si sforza di mantenere il controllo. Non deve cadere nella trappola delle provocazioni: può ancora rimediare. Può dire a Castiel che si sbagliava. Può riportarlo con sé a casa e passare il resto della vita a dimostrarglielo.

“Abbiamo fatto un accordo, io e lui: dovresti saperlo.”

“Non ha senso mantenere i termini di un patto, se non sono più vantaggiosi. So come entrare: non ti lascerò dormire. Non ti darò pace. Sarò il tuo incubo peggiore.”

Il Vuoto sarà costretto a dar credito alla minaccia dopo l’ennesima incursione con cui Dean violerà il suo territorio. È disposto a farne dieci, cento, mille, tutte quelle che servono e anche di più. Non si arrenderà fino a quando non avrà ritrovato Castiel, esattamente com’è stato in Purgatorio. Esattamente come Castiel non ha mai fatto con lui.

“Se non ci credi, mettimi alla prova.”

Il silenzio esitante in cui l’istigazione ricade fa accendere dentro il petto di Dean una fiammella debole ma tenace. Vorrebbe poterla spegnere, perché la speranza è un nettare che fa presto a tramutarsi in veleno quando viene disattesa, ma non è qualcosa su cui abbia un reale potere.

“Se ci tieni tanto, va’ a prendertelo.”

Davanti a quella sollecitazione beffarda, Dean fa l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare: comincia ad avanzare. Non sa cosa aspettarsi: potrebbe essere una trappola; potrebbe essere l’inizio di un vagabondare che non lo porterà a Castiel né a nessun altra meta. Non può saperlo. Può soltanto avere fede.

In fondo, è proprio Castiel che gli ha insegnato a farlo.

Dean inanella passi fino a quando le piante dei piedi non iniziano a bruciargli e le gambe a dolergli, fino a quando non perde coscienza del suo stesso corpo. Ma non può fermarsi. Semplicemente, non può.

Tutt’a un tratto, emergono i contorni di una figura familiare. Dean non sa come facciano a risultare visibili, eppure il suo sguardo riesce a tracciarli con la stessa sicurezza con cui si segue una strada che si conosce a menadito. 

Dean procede fino a quando la sagoma non si fa a portata di mano. A quel punto, gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, replicando il gesto con cui Castiel ha lasciato su di lui un’impronta penetrata molto più in profondità rispetto a dove è posta la porzione di pelle che la ospitava. 

Quando Castiel si volta la sua espressione si apre, come uno squarcio d’azzurro liberato dell’ingombro delle nuvole. 

Dean gli sorride di un sorriso pieno e sollevato. “Ciao, Cas.”


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel è piegato sopra una azalea, intento a toccarla piano come fosse un oggetto di cristallo che la minima pressione basta a frantumare. 

Dean ha sempre creduto che Castiel fosse un tipo da pollice verde, che se fosse stato umano avrebbe tenuto una serra o a qualcosa di simile. Ha pensato di dirgli _prenditi una pianta_ tante volte quante sono state quelle in cui è entrato nella sua stanza e l’ha trovata vuota e spoglia, ma non lo ha mai fatto. È una delle tante cose che ha lasciato seppellite sotto strati di inibizioni e di paure, insieme ai _resta_ che avrebbe voluto opporre a tutte le volte che Castiel ha lasciato il bunker e allo _anche io_ che avrebbe dovuto dirgli quando---

È sempre stato difficile per lui dare forma a certi pensieri, ma al momento persino articolare il nome di Castiel richiede uno sforzo che non è sicuro di riuscire a compiere. Chiamarlo però non si rivela necessario ad attirare la sua attenzione. Dean la ottiene casualmente nel momento in cui Castiel decide che i fiori hanno ricevuto abbastanza premure e alza la testa. Quando si ritrova Dean davanti, la sua espressione si spacca come se fosse una lastra di vetro precipitata sul pavimento.

“Dean.” 

Come per effetto di un riflesso condizionato, la mente di Dean corre all’ultima volta in cui ha sentito il proprio nome ammantato da quella voce. 

_“Ti amo. Addio, Dean.”_

Ancora una volta, si scopre incapace di rispondere.

*

A quella che è la nuova casa di Castiel si accede attraverso una veranda bordata di vasi di terracotta di varie forme e dimensioni. L’ingresso è piccolo, e accogliente, e Dean vorrebbe poter dire di riconoscerci un tocco che porta l’impronta inconfondibile di Castiel, ma in realtà non ha un’idea chiara di come sarebbe un arredamento curato da lui, di quali siano i suoi gusti in fatto di suppellettili. 

Prenderne atto è più doloroso di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

“Come mi hai trovato?”

Castiel non lascia spazio ai convenevoli: lancia la domanda come fosse una patata bollente di cui ha bisogno di liberarsi per non finire ustionato, e Dean si chiede se quella frenesia sia sintomo di timore o insofferenza.

“Ho avuto una soffiata da quello che ti ha riportato indietro.”

“Gli avevo chiesto di non dirtelo.”

“Come avevi fatto con il patto? Adesso è Dio: non tiene segreti per te.”

Basta quella allusione velenosa a far calare il silenzio. È pesante come piombo e Dean non sa se vuole scardinarlo a furia di parole o usarlo come rifugio. 

“Cas---”

“Dean. Non devi dire niente.”

“Oh, certo: tu puoi fare una dichiarazione in punto di morte e io devo starmene zitto.”

“Non l’ho fatto perché mi rispondessi. Volevo solo--- dirtelo.”

“Così il Vuoto sarebbe venuto a prenderti.”

“Così saresti stato salvo.”

“E tu saresti morto.”

“Un prezzo che ero disposto a pagare.”

Dean trattiene la replica piccata che era già pronto a sferrare. Sarebbe facile lasciarsi dominare dalla rabbia, ma non è quella che lo ha spinto a guidare ininterrottamente fino alla campagna sperduta in cui Castiel ha pensato bene di nascondersi da lui e da quel che è rimasto in sospeso tra di loro: è l’amore che lo ha fatto. 

“Puoi averla. La cosa che volevi.” Castiel si blocca di colpo, come se quelle parole avessero premuto un interruttore in grado di spegnerlo. “Io--- mi dispiace di averti reso infelice.”

“Non puoi amare qualcuno solo per renderlo felice.”

Dean vuole imparare a tirare fuori ciò che ha dentro, vuole riuscirci con tutte le sue forze, ma gli servirà del tempo per arrivare a farcela. Forse, mentre ci lavora, è meglio che punti su un cavallo più sicuro. È meglio che usi i gesti, che sono il linguaggio con cui sa esprimersi meglio, e lasci che la bocca dia a Castiel la risposta di cui è alla ricerca premendosi contro la sua anziché dispensandola a voce.

“Non è per renderti felice” dice, con le mani ancora piene del viso di Castiel, e questa volta è lui a baciarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promemoria: Kristen e Siobhan sono le due ragazze che interpretano Dean e Castiel in _Fan fiction._

“Hai visto cosa c’è nella sezione _Ricordi_?”

“Parli del video in cui mi dedichi _I don’t want to miss a thing_ mentre sei ubriaca?” 

“Parlo _del musical_.”

“Il momento più alto della nostra vita di coppia.”

“E di fangirl.”

“ _Cinque anni fa_. Cavolo, Kristen: stai proprio invecchiando.”

“Eppure ti piaccio ancora.”

“Sai com’è: l’amore è cieco.”

“Secondo te com’è andata a finire, tra Dean e Cas? Sappiamo che la storia è andata avanti, ma non sappiamo dov'è che è arrivata.”

“Te lo dico io: Cas si è dichiarato. Qualcosa del tipo _Sei l’uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto. Mi importa dell’intero mondo, grazie a te. Mi hai cambiato, Dean. Ti amo._ ”

“E dopo?”

“Si è sacrificato per salvarlo.”

“Seh, vabbè. Dentro ai tuoi sogni, forse.”

“Sono anche i _tuoi_ sogni.”

“Certo. Destinati a non realizzarsi.” 

“Ma alla fine: è davvero così importante?”

“Be’, la metà dei miei pensieri di giornata ruota intorno alla Destiel---”

“---e l’altra intorno a me, giusto?”

“---direi che è piuttosto importante.”

“Intendevo: è così importante la fine che gli viene data? Lo sai come sono gli autori: mandano avanti la baracca più del necessario, incasinano le cose, rovinano i personaggi…Io dico che conta di più quello che Dean e Castiel sono per noi.”

“La più grande storia d’amore mai raccontata?”

“La più grande storia d’amore mai raccontata.”

(“Giusto. Ma non montarti la testa.”)


End file.
